Till death do us part
by Kahaani
Summary: It was the vow they had both taken, neither wanting to think of the day it would occur, after all, if there is one thing you are sure of when you're born, it's that someday you're going to die. But for Alfred and Arthur, they never gave it a second thought, however what strings the fates had added to their lifeline they could not confirm until it finally struck.


**TILL DEATH DO US PART**

Summary: It was the vow they had both taken, neither wanting to think of the day it would occur, after all, if there is one thing you are sure of when you're born, it's that someday you're going to die. But for Alfred and Arthur, they never gave it a second thought, however what strings the fates had added to their lifeline they could not confirm until it finally struck.

Author's Note: Okay I know I really should be doing chapter four of 'Plan A, Plan B' but I've just had so much writer's block recently I'm finding it rather difficult! But I shall definitely attempt to add some more chapters to that story! I wrote this in the meantime because..well I based this of JYJ's 'In Heaven' but I improvised a little bit too. So enjoy this!~

Disclaimer: Oh hear it goes, I don't own Hetalia and I think it's obvious what would happen if I did :D

Warning: This may make you cry! I didn't myself but I've been told so be warned!

* * *

**_Till death do us part_**

**23rd April 2011; 6AM; The Jones-Kirkland penthouse;London.**

/Beep Beep Beep/ The damned alarm was performing its daily duty, disturbing people's sleep and refusing to shut up. Alfred hit the damn thing and got out. There was no communication, no 'Good Morning, Babe' nothing...he didn't seem to acknowledge that Arthur was there. Well it was good in a way, thought Arthur, he could now go back to sleep, having spent the entire night reading the works of Shakespeare, proof-reading his own collection. Not that Alfred noticed, he didn't notice him leave or get back in, it was probably because this was one of the only nights he didn't enter the house with his clothes dishevelled and reeking of smoke, alcohol and Dior Poison perfume; a women's perfume at that.

It was a few hours later that Arthur finally decided to depart the comfort of his bed and start his day, the same way he had yesterday, and the day before that, and the day before that, for the past year, when Alfred got promoted. It was only when he gazed at the calendar that he realised it was his birthday, 23rd April, which meant he was now 27. He smiled sadly, fingering the empty box which had once been coloured with hearts and balloons so Alfred would always remember. Clearly that wasn't the case now, nobody probably remembered; yet Alfred's birthday was always one big bash. Last year he wasn't even invited to the party. "Sorry, Babe, office people only, stick around and maybe we'll do something yeah?" so he 'stuck around' he stuck around till three am the next morning only to have a, once more, disheveled Alfred stumble through the doors, being sick on any surface he saw fit, completely wankered. Arthur sighed, caught up in memories, all this time his...'scone' had burnt on the stove and turned a rather nasty shade of burnt red( and that is why you don't combine scones with curry sauce) but conveniently,and fortunately for the apartment block and fire department, the kitchen was soon filled with the sweet sound of Holst's Jupiter blaring from the home phone.  
"H-Hello?" He spoke, secretly hoping it was Alfred calling to say that they would have dinner together, also at some point he had started crying...how had that happened?  
"Joyeux anniversaire Arthur!"  
"O-oh...why thank y-you..."  
"Mon cher...are you alright?"  
"W-what? yes, I'm q-quite alright w-why do you ask?"  
""You haven't yelled at me or told me to stop speaking French..."  
"...Oh..well...I g-guess I was just h-happy you remembered it was m-my birthday..."  
"Oh how could I forget! Now why are you crying?"  
"...o-oh...n-no reason..."  
"He forgot your birthday again didn't he?"  
"..." Arthur didn't know how to respond, but before he knew it all the words just came out like a restless animal, locked behind bars and seeking solstice.  
"...Oh Arthur...I...I simply do not know what to say..."  
"I-it's o-okay...I'll l-live with it..."  
"Oh non! non non non! We'll find a way, Arthur...we must confront him! But for today...come out with us, have some drinks, dance! Surely you want to enjoy your day, oui? I'll pick you up at six..."  
"W-what? no Francis I d-don't f-fee-"  
"NON! No excuses, six o'clock! Au revoir!" and he hung up. And now Arthur had to prepare for a party even though, the mirror showed he could put even a chewed up scarecrow to shame. Just as he was about to turn around and re-proof read shakespeare his door rang, twice, like Alfred used to do, his heart once again did a leap and he half ran, half flew to the door, only to see Gilbert and Alfred's brother Matthew.  
"Hey Artie, your apartment has now been blessed with mine and my fiance's awesome presences! But onto something slightly less important, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" and he was crushed in a hug by the albino man.  
"Happy Birthday, Arthur!...Gilbert I think you're killing him..." Matthew said, sweat dropping.  
"C-can't...breathe...GIT!" and he sighed with relief after Gilbert let go. "What are you two doing here anyway?"  
"We're here to give you your present for the pa-I mean for the trip to the bar tonight! Francis called us and said he was picking you up at six...so we got you these!" He thrust a bag from some clothes store-Pulp, he thought it was called-into Arthur's hand, but then he leaned closer and saw Arthur's red-rimmed eyes. "...Hey..are you okay? You look kinda unawesome..."  
Arthur sighed and looked down, avoiding their gaze."I'm fine! But thank you...for...these, now if you don't mind I have something important to be doing so...I'll see you tonight yes?" He was anxious for them to leave, closing the door ever so slightly.  
"Yeah...later dude..." They left, still suspicious about Arthur's act. He watched their backs disappear into the elevator and slumped against his now closed door, opening the contents of the bag to find...a pair of leather pants with a matching...vest if you could call it that, a belt that was made entirely of chains and some makeup...what the bloody hell was he supposed to do with this? Well..he didn't like to waste things and so he slowly tried them on.

* * *

**6:30PM, outside the nightclub Francis' had booked**

"For the last time Arthur, why don't you take off that ridiculous coat!" Francis sighed and dragged a very covered up Arthur into the entrance.  
"Because I look bloody ridiculous that's why!" He had put on the clothes only to have Francis pounce on him and add the makeup too...it would explain so much about his godly complexion. Arthur had successfully put on a scarf and a daft knitted hat covering as much of himself as possible.  
"Well people are going to be suspicious Arthur! Right...don't kill me for what I'm about to do..."  
"Wha-" He was tackled against a wall and heard the sound of ripping as the coat and hats were discarded on the floor, revealing Arthur's tight outfit. "Much better. Come mon cher~ Don't want to keep people waiting!" He pulled Arthur along, who was once again grumbling to himself, trying to shelter himself from any...curious passers-by.  
"Ah here we are..." He lead Arthur to the corner of a very busy place, with blaring speakers and alcohol running free, and finally they were faced with what looked like an empty table with oddly shaped lumps in the shadows when suddenly a light came from nowhere and the lumps grew to form people, yelling 'Happy Birthday!" Arthur was shocked, scanning the faces, but failing in finding the one he wanted to see the most, but a smile still creeped it's way onto his lips. "Francis, I thought you said just a /few/ friends!" Instead he saw his entire dorm from college, the people he'd known for almost all his life. "Well I couldn't just /not/ call them...come on, present time!"  
Arthur sat and was soon bombarded with wrapped parcels, going around the circle until he got Francis', which was in a big box to reveal a large frame, the picture of Alfred and Arthur's wedding day enlarged in the middle. It had become silent and many 'awws' followed, but Arthur remained silent, gently stroking the picture before breaking down on the desk.  
"Arthur? Arthur, do you want to go-"  
"N-no...thank you, Francis, ..it was lovely...uhm...thank you all..for coming..." There was an awkward silence, until Feliciano broke it by exclaiming that his favorite song was playing and dragged a very very reluctant Ludwig to dance with him (he would never admit it, but it was his favorite song too), they were soon followed by everyone else and Arthur was dragged along too, and before he knew it, he too was dancing and enjoying himself even though he had two left feet.  
He had sworn only to go up for one song, but by the time he realised he was tired, it was already past midnight and someone called to cut his cake. Soon they all had buttercream on their shirts or faces, still acting like madmen until, an inexplicably sober Ludwig suggested it may be a good time to leave.  
Francis dropped Arthur home, guessing that Alfred would probably still be out, but froze when he saw his familiar sports car parked in the allotted area. Arthur didn't seem to notice, singing 'Party Rock Anthem' extremely loudly. "Arthur? I'm going to go now...Bonne Nuit mon cher!" He waved slightly as Arthur exited into the building.. "Whatev' Bladd~ Party rock is in the hoouse tonight~" He walked into the elevator, somehow pressing the button and keeping his presents in hold. On arrival to the house, he fumbled for his keys, pushing against the door and tumbling into the house. "Uh...bloody door..."  
"And where exactly have you been?" A cold voice echoed through the room. Arthur looked up to see Alfred's glare, anger clearly evident on his features. Immediately all euphoria and happiness he had felt left his body, this had been the first interaction on any ground they had had in almost a year. And some bloody interaction it was turning out to be. He got up slowly and faced Alfred, mirroring his glare. "My Birthday party, Alfred...it's my birthday today..."  
Alfred looked shocked, but merely nodded and walked back inside, not giving it a second thought.  
Arthur was crestfallen, expecting at least some sort of reaction or at least an acknowledgement...looked like he was proof reading...again.

* * *

**The next day, 6AM, Hyde Park.**

Arthur had snuck out in the morning to get some peace, not wanting to face Alfred. He was a fool to think that Alfred would respond...wouldn't care in the slightest about him. He walked around, trying to think of the best solution, because Francis was right, he couldn't just continue like this, which meant confrontation, which meant finding out the truth about Alfred, which he had partially uncovered regarding a phone call in the earlier hours of the day from some Russian chick named Natalia, calling to thank Alfred for the numerous perfumes he had apparently been buying her, and Arthur was seemingly the British Secretary that everyone seemed to have. He continued walking, not entirely conscious of where he was going, his headphones cancelled all noise and consumed Arthur's thoughts with the loud blast of music, this resulted in him being pretty much dead to the world. Soon he was at Place, near Alfred's office, and after much thought he decided he would go and confront him, talk to him about everything. He was at the crossing, opposite the doors, the only things between him and Alfred (apart from air, people, security guards and stairs..but they weren't important..) he hadn't bothered to dress, so once again he looked like a scarecrow, standing out against the group of people in their Gucci and their Armani suits, coffee in their hand, briefcases slung on their necks and phones at the ready. Suddenly they surged forward, but Arthur was slow to react, and tried to cross the road too.

He didn't hear the car coming, he didn't see the lights change, he didn't notice the people telling him to run back, but he saw it. He saw the panic in the driver's eyes as he failed to stop the car and then he saw the world swim as his body suddenly crumpled, flying across tarmac...and then, he saw black.

* * *

"And as you can see, with the addition of our new branch in Saudi Arabia, our revenue has gone up by 50%, my proposition is to further our roots in Asia and today I would like you to consider Korea-" /beep beep/ Alfred's phone rung out from his pocket. "Uh...excuse me Gentlemen, I'm terribly sorry..." He stepped out and answered it, surprised when he saw the caller was his brother. "Yo Mattie I'm in a meeting right now, can we talk about your wedding a little later?"  
"What? No no listen it's Arthur he's-"  
"Yeah yeah not important right now I need to finish this, call me in like 20 minutes okay? Bye!" He ran back into the meeting room. "As I was saying..."

**At St James's Hospital**

"What did he say Mattie?" Gilbert asked, sitting outside the room Arthur had been admitted to.  
"...He said he was in a meeting and it wasn't important right now..."  
"Wasn't...important?!"  
He sighed, "I don't know...but let's at least hope Arthur's okay.."  
So they sat like that for a while, Francis arriving a little while later; and it was then, after about four hours of silence, that Alfred decided to call Matthew back (Matthew had tried numerous times in the past four hours with absolutely no luck).  
"So Mattie what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"  
"...It's Arthur...he got hit by a car right outside your office, we're in the hospital now but don't bother coming since it obviously isn't important for you!" He hadn't meant to shout that, but right now, his brother infuriated him more than anything.  
"...Wha..what do you mean?! Outside my office!?" Of course now would be the perfect time for the news that a car had hit a person which his colleague had indeed told him a few hours ago, to resurface in Alfred's mind. "Just..wait, I..I'll be over soon!"  
And so he was, thank the world for polluting sports cars! He ran in and found where Arthur was staying and came to the room just as the doctor was coming out.  
"What is it doctor? Is Arthur gonna be okay?!" He asked, ignoring the other people gathered to hear about Arthur. But the small man only looked up at Alfred with that look, the sympathetic smile and the clear apology in his eyes. "I'm..I'm sorry sir, but he didn't make it..."  
The silence that followed was eerie, eventually broken by a few sobs from friends, but Alfred didn't notice them, he just sunk to his knees and broke down on the floor after staring aimlessly at the door, hoping Arthur would just come out and say "You're not getting rid of me yet you git!" but he knew that was impossible. The doctor helped him up and brought him a tissue, having now been notified that Alfred was his husband, but everyone else present, including Matthew, gave cold, accusing stares, not making any motions to help him at all, and eventually leaving one by one and Alfred was on his own, left to digest it all, having to come to terms with the fact that he will never see Arthur again.

* * *

**24th April 2012; 6AM; the Kirkland-Jones Penthouse; London.**

/beep beep/ Alfred pushed the alarm button, having stayed up the whole night and spent it with his dear friend Jack Daniels. Looks like he had to call in sick again, like he had the day before for the past week, since this was the time before Arthur's death. The funeral had been short and simple, even Arthur's brothers came and gave Alfred a friendly punch in the stomach. Since that time, the entire apartment was full of pictures of Arthur, all the ones from their holidays, everything. So Alfred could remember everyday, and wish each picture a 'Good Morning' before work. He would often visit Arthur's grave and talk to him, telling him how sorry he was and about life in general..as if he could hear him, he always made sure it was decorated with Arthur's favorite flowers, red roses and the house always had to smell like them too. It was like re-creating the memory of Arthur. Today he would spend another day sitting in the graveyard and talking to Arthur, if he went to office he would see the road where Arthur was hit, and then he would probably break down in the middle of said road. It was safer to stay away, even though he had to say that god forsaken road every day from his car window or his office one. He decided to finally get up, looking forward to a day dedicated to Arthur, he wished each photo on the wall good morning, sometimes even kissing them and got ready to leave. It was unusually overcast today, just to make him feel worse, he thought.  
It stayed like that the whole day, and soon he noticed the clouds seemed to be getting darker and thicker, like storm clouds. But there were rarely storms in London, however it seemed this time it was an exception. It started with hail the size of rocks, rain and then lightning and thunder, Alfred hated storms and normally had to be calmed down by Arthur, but this time he had no one, curled on the sofa with only a blanket. The lightning then hit a pylon, since all the electricity suddenly went off. Well, he guessed it was just Good Night Arthur for now.

Alfred awoke to the sound of pots and pans being scraped across a surface, the storm had gone and it was as sunny as...London could ever get. But Alfred immediately knew that someone was there...in his house. He grabbed the baseball bat from his cupboard and was about to proceed to the kitchen when he noticed that his walls were suddenly..bare. All the pictures that he had put up were..gone. And not even the holes remained. If someone had robbed him, they certainly were efficient. Another sound took him away from his thoughts, and now he was adamant to catch the thief red handed. He continued down the hall, and slowly walked outside the kitchen door, trying to be as silent as possible but then his eyes rested on the clock on the table and the calendar on the wall, he noticed they both said...23rd April...2011. Was this some sick joke one of Arthur's friends were playing on him!? And with that he burst into the kitchen only to find...  
"A-Arthur?!"  
Said person jumped and turned around, "O-oh Alfred...shouldn't you have left for-" but he never finished his sentence as Alfred pounced on him, kissing him as they both landed on tiled kitchen floor. "I'm so sorry Arthur...I really am...I had no control over the last few tasks he made me do and...I'm just so sorry..." He said, stroking Arthur's hair.  
"I...It's all right Alfred..I understand..." Arthur replied, a little overwhelmed by it all.  
"Really?" Alfred said, "You'd just...forgive me...after all that.."  
"..Yes really you git, now get off I can't breathe!" Arthur said, chuckling.  
Alfred grinned and got up, pulling Arthur with him and kissing him once more. "I really am sorry...it was all my boss, he hooked me up with his sister Natalia who is the heir to a large oil company and he wants them to help us but the thing is she has this weird incestual sibling cruch on My Boss so she won't help us until they're married so he made me be like the bait, I made her happy-don't worry Arthur, I didn't think it was anything romantic, just some perfume and the odd present here and there but she seems to think it was romantic and I think she might be in love with me but I've been trying to get it off, I keep telling my boss to invest somewhere else but he won't listen because he thinks that his Russian Companies are the best so I have to keep making her happy and it's terrible because really it shouldn't be coming out of my salary and you know what? she wears the most annoying maid outfit like she's some kind of..servant or somehing and I really hate that an-" He was suddenly stopped when Arthur reached and literally grabbed his tongue.  
"You're rambling love.." He said soflty.  
"You...you're right...I'm sorry.."  
"Well it explains a lot...I...I thought you were...I mean..." He swallowed, not wanting to tell Alfred his direct thoughts, not now.  
"O-oh..." Alfred understood, "I...I understand Arthur...I..I love you..all those nights..I wouldn't stop thinking about you Arthur..."  
The other blushed, "Of course you soppy git, come on, you better go to work, our bank account doesn't just fill itself!" He chuckled.  
"I know..but...are you sure?" Alfred said,  
"Of course I'm sure Alfred! just...try to be home for dinner tonight mm?"  
"Of cou-Oh wait! I completely forgot! Happy Birthday Arthur!" He said, mentally slapping himself.  
"Oh...thank you Alfred...thank you..." He said, touched Alfred had remembered after all these years of not remembering. But that was going to change now. Though Arthur did still have one doubt, "Uhm Alfred, not trying to be nosy or anything but why were you carrying your baseball bat earlier? it looked like you were ready to hit something!"  
"Uhm...well..you see..." Alfred didn't know what to say, he hoped Arthur would have forgotten about it, now what would he say? that he was from the future? that Arthur died and it was his fault? "Okay well you're not going to believe this bu-" and at that moment, the phone rang, saving Alfred. Phew, he thought as Arthur dashed to get the phone. His expression turned sour. Must be Francis then, Alfred thought as he went to the living room and pulled Arthur onto his lap, the Brit now shouting down the phone at some obscene comment the Frenchman had made. After what may have been only a few minutes of continous shouting, Arthur was off the phone and sighed into Alfred.  
"Francis says to meet us at this bar at six...do you want to go or just stay at home?" Arthur said, hinting more at the second option.  
"Uh, I wanna go for this thing actually!" Alfred said, remembering the surprise party that was going to happen.  
"..Well...if you say so.." Arthur said. "Alfred you have to leave now! You're boss will be mad at you if you're late!" He said, anxious to get Alfred out of the house so he could prepare something small for both of them that night.  
"Right right..." Alfred said, then smirked as an idea struck him. "Come on Arthur...let's have a shower..." holding Arthur's hand.  
"Well I don't think you'll have time for a-wait what do you mean /let's/?!" Arthur questioned.  
"Exactly what I said..." Alfred replied, grabbing the now beetroot Arthur and dragging him into their bedroom.

* * *

Alfred whistled as he walked into his office, smiling and greeting all his co-workers as he went when a heavily accented voice stopped him in his trails.  
"Good Afternoon Jones, and what are you doing here so late?" He said, gesturing for Alfred to enter his office. It was his boss, Ivan Braginski.  
"It was Arthur's Birthday dude! I just wanted to wish him..."  
"Of course , but that is not what I called you here for, my sister Natalia has taken a very strong liking to you and agrees to help the company on one condition. "  
"Yes?"  
"That you marry her." He finished, with a smile on his face broader than the Atlantic Ocean.  
"But...I'm already married!"  
"Then divorce! I know you and little Arthur have not been getting along well lately hmm?"  
Alfred glared at Ivan, burning holes in his head with his eyes. "And what makes you say that? we are getting along fine! So basically, I'm not marrying your crazy sister!"  
"Okay let me put it simply: If you don't marry her then I'll fire you and kill your husband."  
Alfred was shocked, he was sure Ivan would never do that but the creepy glint in his eyes seemed to be telling a different story.  
"I won't do it, I've told you, no matter how simple you make it."  
"Fine then Jones, you may leave. I have no longer any requirement for your services."  
And Alfred left, so what if he had no job, he still had his qualifications and a very built up bank account, a new job was a walk away. He cleared his desk and smiled sadly to his fellow employees, and Kiku, his secretary.  
"Gonna miss ya buddy~" He said, hugging the smaller man.  
"Me too Alfred-san...I wish you the best of luck."  
Alfred nodded and walked out of the office block, loosening his tie, feeling like a large burden had been lifted off his back. He stood outside, gathering his thoughts when he noticed a familiar face in the crowd. It was Arthur. Oh how was he to explain this now? well, Arthur would understand, and most likely be happy to, he waved and waited for Arthur to come. The light hadn't changed but the keener office goers had already made a move, Arthur was once again entranced in the music from his headphones he just followed along.  
He didn't hear the screech from the car with the broken brakes.  
Alfred realised it just a fraction too late and tried to stop Arthur, he was running towards the middle of the road when Arthur gave him a puzzled look and turned his head only to see the malfunctioning truck come at him at a dangerous speed. But he didn't react, he froze and just stared, unable to think of what to do. Alfred was running and pushing through people, desperate to get to Arthur before the truck did.  
He didn't see the obvious russian writing on the side.  
Neither did he see the female truck driver.  
Alfred jumped and held onto the frozen Arthur at the same time the truck increased in speed. They were falling in what may have been slow motion before the ground swallowed them both.

* * *

In a place above the clouds, there were two figures sitting on a lush green hill, overlooking the world beneath them. Their hands were entwined, smiles gracing their faces as they watched many others like them, but they didn't envy the living anymore. They were together now, in heaven.

* * *

Well I thought it would take a while to publish this too since I started drafting it well before summer! but it's okay now :D So I have one comment to make:

OH MY GOD CHEESY ENDING OR WHAT.

Well anyway, review please! I'd like to know what you thought of this and I'm open to critique and improvement :D


End file.
